Q&A FNAF
by Fox's of Fnaf
Summary: Just a simple Q&A to know us better, PM ONLY, insane Fox get out of the summary. Q&A (Dares are a very minute possibility to be added in very later). Keep T (NO LEMONS, insane Fox i said get out, FINE, but that is true no lemons). T cuz FNAF.
1. Chapter 1

Fox:Ask questions and we will answer them

Insane Fox:PM ONLY

Fox: Right insane Fox PM only

Insane Fox: CAN I EAT MIKE

Fox: NO

Insane Fox: Fine

Mike:*walks in* What did insane Fox ask I heard my name

Fox: He asked to eat you

Mike:NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE... *rides away on the Nope train*

Fox:We have a nope tarin?

Insane Fox: Yeah we actually do.

Fox: Weird I thought I dismantled that Train a long time ago.

**Anyway go as the questions and the entire gang will answer then**

Springtrap:Including me

**Yes including you and Insane Bethany**

Insane Bethany: Yeah

Bethany: Why our names are so similar

**Same you from a different Universe, one that made you Insane with everyone there expct Springtrap**

Bethany: Oh.

**Send us dem questions.**


	2. Chapter 2

Questions

from Shark Lord,Hey Purple BLEEP did you steal your outfit from the Joker, or did you fall in a grape vat thinking you could be the Joker?

Purple man: None i was born purple

*everyone else stares*

from Jonathan Stanley :To all of the animatronics what do you think of the pyro from team fortress 2?

Everyone except BB: GAY

BB: he is awesome, he loves rainbows, bubbles, ponies...*Gets trailed off*

Fox: BB is weird

*Everyone except BB slowly backs away starring at him*

Mangle/Toy Foxy : I want to know as to why , you were torn apart by the kids in the 1980's ?

Mangle:They could not keep there hands of of my beutiful self. Now i am a monster.

Toy Freddy : In the second game , how come the original four animatronics weren't used during the day ? same question for Toy Bonnie Toy Chica and Toy Foxy

All toy animatronics: Simple, spare parts

Balloon Boy : do you consider balloon girl , Your sister ?

BB: BG is my sis.

BG: Hello

Mike : Who do you consider your favorite animatronic ?

Mike: Toy chica, secret reasons

: you should add Pony animatronics to interact with teens and grown men.

Fox: He is dead and he would make it a "adult only" Attraction with Toy chica and Bethany.

Toy Chica and Bethany: What would have the attraction been

Fox: The deep stuff

Toy Chica and Bethany:o_0

Mangle/Toy Foxy : If the kids didn't tear you apart would things have gone better and the bite of 87 been avoided ?

Mangle and Foxy: Theories will prove nothing

Fox: Fine it was me, but it was actually an mistake what they made me do is a walk the plank thing I fell on a kid and my mouth shut on his head. Pure mistake. But I was sentenced to stay in the basement for durring day time.

Marionette : When the investigation was going on , the purple man , tried to transfer his soul into balloon boy , but it was no luck , that's when he saw you and transferred his soul into you so you could continue his work , which lead to the missing children 5 of them with you being number 6 , and yet you saved the other five spirits, why ?

Purple man: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

Marionette: He was never inside me, he is now in Springtrap, and to give the children vengeance.

**That is if for Q&amp;A hopeing for more questions**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a quick note. Just PM only. A previous try I did failed and do not want that to repeat. **


	4. Chapter 4

Fox: First question comes from Foxygal223

*Foxygal223 enters*

Foxygal223:In some other stories or Q and A's the original Freddy and the gang thinks Toy Freddy is gay... um is that true?

For the purple guy: Why the hell did you kill those children? I mean did you want revenge or something ... oh! And in the game trailer... when Springtrap is twitching is it true that were watching you die because of the locks and springs in the animatronic? Any ways Good evening!

*Foxygal223 exits*

Fox: Incase if you are confused about this action that is the new way that i will deal with name credit giving.

Freddy and his gang:No But Sir gaylord the 1st is.

Toy Bonnie (Sir gaylord the 1st): Not Funny guys and gal. Not funny at all.

Purple Guy: To shut down the place and, Not sure all there is are organs. That could be anyone's organs.

Foxy: To sum it up you do not know.

Purple Guy: Correct.

Fox: Second question set

*CometFarday enters*

Comet Farday:Fox: if comet came and hung out with you what would you do? (she's a phyco-killing goddess of the sky)

BB: Y u so wierd man?  
Nightmare fox: here are some bombs, nukes and guns! have fun!  
Marionette, Fredbear and purple guy:heard of the "Avici 5"? i'm their leader and th fact that they are you from another word would make you all kool right?  
Fredbear: in my dimention, you and Comet have a thing with the song "Just Gold" listen to it and tell us your reaction  
Springtrap: Whats it like being busted up? i mean, me and comet have lost 95% of our sanity and we're killers soooo yeah.  
Purple Guy: SO. You like killing eh? Comet is a phyco killer and kills via the Bite of 87, stabs them in the lungs then carves an eypatch on em and a death line of "Wanna play? it's ta DIE for!" would you:  
A) hang out with her  
B) see her as compatision  
C) not give

All nightmares: like murdering?


	5. Chapter 5

Fox:Sorry about that Comet Faraday.

Comet Faraday:Fox: if comet came and hung out with you what would you do? (she's a phyco-killing goddess of the sky)

BB: Y u so wierd man?  
Nightmare fox: here are some bombs, nukes and guns! have fun!  
Marionette, Fredbear and purple guy:heard of the "Avici 5"? i'm their leader and th fact that they are you from another word would make you all kool right?  
Fredbear: in my dimention, you and Comet have a thing with the song "Just Gold" listen to it and tell us your reaction  
Springtrap: Whats it like being busted up? i mean, me and comet have lost 95% of our sanity and we're killers soooo yeah.  
Purple Guy: SO. You like killing eh? Comet is a phyco killer and kills via the Bite of 87, stabs them in the lungs then carves an eypatch on em and a death line of "Wanna play? it's ta DIE for!" would you:  
A) hang out with her  
B) see her as compatision  
C) not give

All nightmares: like murdering?

*Comet Faraday leaves*

Fox: I would like to see her someday if you can.

Marionette, Fredbear and purple guy: I guess by association.

Springtrap: Hard to move but aside of that can cause insanity if not trained.

Purple Guy: A) and B) together.

Fox and Nightmare Fox: Really now...

Fox: Wait What the *Boom*

Nightmare Fox: *Looks at P.G inside Springtrap* As soon as you are removed i will kill you and put you in a new sur of you.

*Fox gets repaired*

Fox: Next

*Shark Lord enters*

Shark Lord:Springtrap, yes I came back to you even though you have that hideous Joker Ripoff inside you. However would you like me to give you a proper endoskeleton that way everyone would like you more? Oh and take these (hands him some shades)

Joker Ripoff, so you love killing poor little kids eh? Well say hello to Nightvern the immortal Wyvern cyborg. He's evil but he doesn't tolerate killings of children and he wants to have a lovely chat with your corpse after your killed by him.  
Mangle, would you like to ride around in a tank?  
Toy Chica, if you were given a flamethrower upgrade what would you do?  
Freddy, why do you hang around the women's restroom?

Spring Trap: Yes please do so as soon as possible.

*3 minutes later*

Springtrap:Thank you*puts shades on and looks at Purple guy*

Purple guy: Oh s**t

*Three years of being pummeld later*

*Shark Lord leaves*

Fox: Well he is dead... party time!

Purple guy: Still...partly...alive

Fox: darnit

Mangle: Yes I would but I won't.

Fox and Foxy: Why

Mangle: Laws of the pizzeria and human laws

Foxy and Fox: Oh

Freddy: Um...um...um...

*Freddy runs away*

Fox: I do know why it is because he is a p-

*Freddy comes back and kills fox and gets haunted by Nightmare Fox*

Freddy: Fine if that abomination leaves me alone i will tell

*Nightmare Fox stops*

Freddy: i am a P******* but mostly in control of what i do. Atleast i have my head poking out the front so i do not see that "Stuff"

*Duuring that time Nightmare Fox fixed Fox*

Fox: Well he is at least in control.

*More P.G being pummled later*

P.G: Ow *Gets blown up*

Nightmare Fox: He is now dead

Fox: Now it is rave time and lets throw it in his place.

P.G: *Revives himself somehow* Not dead and just throw the rave anyways.

Fox: Okay that was weird but RAVE TIME.

More Q&amp;A after the rave. (Yes the rave will be a chapter)


	6. Chapter 6

At P.G place

Lights flashing everywhere parting, drinking (oil for bots and Rum for P.G) everone having a great time except me at a unknown location perching for something.

at the unknown location

(P.O.V)

"Where are you my old favorite thing I know you are here," I said looking. I nearly walked over a hole in the ground i stopped before I did and look at it with interest," There you are my old favorite place time to move." I pressed a button that was next to it and it closed up to a box. "Now," I said, "Now I can force there answers and if any dares come along I can enforce that too." I left for the party.

Back at P.G's place.

After 5 hours of parting when i got there everyone was passed out except Golden and Nightmare Fox, and even they was drinking a barrel of oil. "Not to much or you both will be sic after all you cannot digest oil that well," I said. I looked around and opened the closet to grab my jet black robe and Fox with Chica fell out and was passed out. "I do not want to know what has happened here." as i left P.G looked at me. and we all left to go back to the Pizzeria after everyone woke up.


	7. Chapter 7

Fox: OK from Shark lord.

*Shark Lord enters*

Shark Lord:Joker Ripoff, so you just keep reviving eh? Guess what? Ding ding ding round 2! Nightvern vs Joker Ripoff and I gave Nightvern a upgrade for this. I built a rocket launcher in his mouth and by the way... YOUR SUIT SUCKS!

Springtrap, how do you like your new self?  
Chica and Toy Chica, I dare you both to ride in a tank and destroy everyplace that sells fried chicken

also I will stay to see the beat up.

**HEY you cannot use dares this is a Q&amp;A**

Fox: It did say that there will be some dares.

**Oops OK I will allow it**

Fox: OK Nightvern, a twenty feet tall pitch black armored Wyvern cyborg with red eyes, bat wings and has silver teeth, and claws. Wears a diamond amulet around his neck and has a katana like tail. Some of his attacks are lasers from his eyes, flamethrower and using his lethal tail...with a grenade launcher attachment. The beat up will be last thought for no interruptions due to truths or dares (It did say some dares are allowed.)

Chica and Cheeky Cupcake: Cant laws prevent this.

Fox: Same valid excuse as mangle... unlucky for you all I found something.. a very old place of mine that I moved to the outside of here. Follow me everyone.

*Everyone is outside and sees PIT*

Fox: Yes PIT is back. In case f the rest of you do not know what PIT is let me give you a demonstration with BB.

*Pushes BB in and 2 hours of screaming later he comes out as Withered BB*

Fox: From know on if you do not answer a question or do a dare (Due to how rare a dare should be on this.) you will become withered.

Springtrap: Very **ANTI-PURPLE**.

P.G: I find that a insult to me.

Fox, Insane Fox, and Nightmare Fox: Shut up P.G or it will be worse with the beat up later.

P.G: No way a**holes.

Fox, Insane Fox and Nightmare Fox: Fine, now we join in as well for the beat up.

P.G: *Gulps*

Fox: Btw Nogamer they already notice you and they will come at 5:00 am. Gl.


	8. Chapter 8

P.O.V- Fox

we all teleported with me holding on to P.G in a very expansive room with extremely high ceiling.

Nightvern starts with a grenade and nails P.G in the chest and he blew up. Of course he revived himself due to his immortality. Then Nightvern attacked full melee and nade (Grenade) style enjoying it for 12 hours. Then Insane Fox begin to peel the flesh slowly causing maximum pain one Nightvern was done. He cooked the flesh and forced P.G to eat. This repeated for 6 hours until it was my turn. I begin light with a couple punches and gradually put more power and quantity. During the time I was losing control of myself and I blacked out and appeared to stop.

P.O.V- Insane Fox

"Are you OK Fox it is still your turn," I asked worried for my counterpart. He looked at me with black eyes with crimson red pinpricks. Then gave me the all too familiar 'psychopathic out of control demon is possessing me' look. Then he turned to P.G and then released pure rage and furry on him. Slashing him to bits, splattering organs allover the place, brains on every wall was the case on when he was done. The room was painted with blood. No joke every wall, the floor, and the ceiling was drenched with blood. "SNAP OUT OF IT FOX THAT IS MY JOB REMEMBER," I shouted at him. He turned and said one thing before he fell down on the floor. "This body does not just belong to this Fox you speak of but also, his .exe." and he fell down.

**Great now Fox as a .exe stuck in him talk about a killer case of MPD (Multiple personalty disorder)**


End file.
